mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Lee
Lee is the Minister of the Portia Church of the Light. He holds strongly to his convictions that technology is evil and that it is entirely to blame for the destruction of the old world - and that, one day, it will again bring about humanity's ruin and destruction once more. Indeed, Lee is wary of the technology contained in Data Discs and will destroy one if the player talks to him about it in exchange for seeds. Subsequent discs can be traded in the Church Store for the same purpose. Biography Minister Lee was sent from the Church of the Light High Temple in Meidi to Portia when he was still a young man to carry out the work of the Church in the Portia region. He strongly believes in the abolition of all dangerous relics from the Age of Corruption. Minister Lee also works tirelessly with the city government to help society in any way possible. He's well liked in Portia, even by those who oppose his views on relics. Background Lee was born on Autumn of Day 9. Lee became indulged in the idea that old world technology was the sole reason that the world fell into the Age of Corruption and Darkness. He strongly believes that these technology is dangerous and should be destroyed. At a young age, Lee became the Minister of the Church of the Light in Meidi. He then moved to Portia to carry the work of the Church. Physical appearance Lee wears a flaring yellow preacher's robe detailed with white buttons and gold trim, a white undershirt, a gold belt, and a gold bead in his long goatee. His head umbrella is green with lighter green arches going around it. Social Chat RPS Lee is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Send gifts through the mail sometimes Preferences Data taken from game assets, game version 7.01004. Listed values are without The Giver skill (which gives an extra 1-2 points). All other items will default to Neutral (+1). Food preferences *Likes vegetarian *Dislikes stewed/salty *Dislikes juice Play Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"I really don't like drink juices, too sweet for me." *"My taste is really light, so I pass on anything with too much salt." ;Ask about work *(Do you often speak to the missionaries?) **"I can't weaken in order to spread the faith of the Church of the Light." *(How's the mission going?) **"Most of the people are still very sensible, that's why not so many has actually engaged in the research." ***(After all, they work to benefit the community.) ****"Technology had led the old world to extinct, who knows it won't lead our world to another apocalypse." ***(Please don't be biased. Nowadays, people's lives are still benefiting from technology.) ****"I seriously think technology is not safe at all." Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"Meidi is still the most beautiful place in my heart. The central temple with the ocean as the background! Oh my!" ;Compliment *(You're very passionate about your belief!) **"I have to be, don't I? I truly think that if we give up on using the old relics that polluted and killed, we'll have a better world." *(You're doing great work at the Temple.) **"Thank you. We're not only here to spread our idea about the relics. We're also here to serve the poor and protect the planet." ;What type of gifts do you like? *"Although, I don't like 'em, if you give me any relics, I'd be happy to take them off your hands and destroy them." Schedule On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Preaching in the Church of the Light Dialogue Gallery Lee.jpg Category:Characters